


Day 1 - Cannibalism

by AlphaWolfAl



Series: DmC Week 2020 [1]
Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Erin's a Nephilim, Heavy Vore, Heavy gore, I'm disgusting and really enjoyed writing this, Incest, M/M, Multi, OC Nephilim, This Shit's Cannibalism Kids, Threesome, We're All Freaks Here Baby, Which is why this counts at cannibalism, because if they eat a human it's not cannibalism, technically eating a demon or angel is barely cannibalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22286995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaWolfAl/pseuds/AlphaWolfAl
Summary: There was always something dark inside Dante.Once he remembered who, well more importantly what, he chocked it up to the demon in him and pushed it down harder.
Relationships: Dante (DmC)/Original Male Character(s), Dante (DmC)/Original Male Character(s)/Vergil (DmC), Dante/Vergil (DmC), Vergil (DmC)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: DmC Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604233
Kudos: 5





	Day 1 - Cannibalism

There was always something dark inside Dante.

Once he remembered who, well more importantly what, he chocked it up to the demon in him and pushed it down harder.

But now, naked, hard, and standing next to the bed watching his brother fuck their boyfriend, he's not quite sure he's ready to let it out.

It's all planned out, has been for a week. Safeword, Panic Gesture, all three of them taking tomorrow off work, everything.

But his brain is reeling. He's almost the one panicking. What if something goes wrong?

The massive ginger spread out under Vergil tilts his head back, green eyes half-lidded and mouth open in a way that offers the hole for fucking.

Then those eyes sharpen, studying him, and that perfect fucking mouth turns down at the corners. Erin pats Vergil's thigh twice, the pause button, yellow light.

Vergil stops moving, panting softly, and looks up. First to Erin's face, then following the ginger's gaze to Dante's.

"Dante?" Vergil says it so softly, the way he always says it in private.

Son of a bitch.

Well… Metaphorically.

"Dante." Erin says it more firmly, ever the tough love in the face of a question he knows Dante will avoid answering.

"I know we're all freaks here. But this is pretty fucking wild." He rakes his fingers over the texture of buzzed dark brown hair on one side of his head, toying with the splash of silvery white where it's longer. "Guess I've been putting myself down over this so long it's not coming easy as everything else."

Vergil has the audacity to chuckle, slender fingers pressing against his lips.

Dante's eyes narrow.

"Oh and you're all fine and dandy with this, huh? Mister I'm-Ashamed-Of-My-Giant-Dick?"

Watching his brother's face flush pink is nowhere near as satisfying right now as it usually is.

Erin clears his throat.

"We don't have to do this. We can raincheck it. Or scrap it. Nobody's being forced to be here. We can just fuck, or stop that too, and go to bed."

There's something about hearing someone else say it that makes it better than just thinking it to himself.

Guess that's what other people usually pay him for. Huh. Sex Therapy, for the Sex Therapist.

He leans in, pressing his forehead to Erin's, and murmurs.

"Thanks."

Then he straightens up a bit and leans across the expanse of muscle and milky skin to press his forehead on Vergil's too.

"I deserved that."

As Vergil opens his mouth to reply, Dante feels Erin's tongue run over the underside of his cock and shivers out a soft groan.

"Guess the show's back on."

He reaches out to smack Vergil's ass, a smirk slanting his lips.

"Put that giant dick to good use."

His twin jumps a bit, Erin's soft gasp assuring Dante that his smack did, as intended, push his brother in deeper.

Mouth still open from the gasp, Erin engulfs Dante's length in a single motion, earning him a moan and a gentle caress of his cheek.

God damn Dante loves when he does that.

He fucks roughly into his boyfriend's mouth, matching Vergil's pace so they fill him from both ends at the same time.

Now comes the wild part. They've fucked like this a thousand and one times, but this time there's a twist.

This time Dante is going to eat Erin.

And Dante knows the wild part is starting because Erin's pressing the knife from the side table into his hand.

He studies it for a moment, hips stilling with his cock halfway down the redhead's throat. It's a nice little thing. A grip made of steel cast into an openwork row of generic Celtic knotwork, a purple gem set into the pommel, and six inches of razor-sharp single-edged blade.

Erin had gotten it for exactly this purpose.

A gentle press of fingers on his thigh reminds him he's supposed to be /using/ the knife, not just looking at it.

Dante looks first at Vergil, who has also stopped moving, then down at the expanse of Erin's torso between them. It's beautiful and unmarred.

Before he can lament the possibility he might be about to change that, Dante presses the knife into Erin's belly an inch or so below his belly button.

The throat around his cock spasms as choked noises fight their way out.

Still no Panic Gesture. Still ok to keep going.

He cuts in just deep enough to get into his boyfriend's belly, then slips the knife towards himself, slitting Erin open to the bottom of his sternum.

The way his skin falls open in the blade's wake is mesmerizing.

Vergil looks down, then away quickly.

That makes Dante almost self-conscious. But he continues.

He lifts the knife, watching Vergil's eyes return to follow it to his mouth.

Dante licks the blood off slowly. Vergil licks his lips in a subconscious motion as he watches.

Erin lets out a low groan under them.

Dante's eyes snap down to check for the gesture, still ok to continue.

He presses his hand into Erin's open cavity letting it slip and slide between the viscera.

The wet heat of it makes Dante's cock throb.

Erin's length twitches too, still hard as ever.

Fuckin freak. God damn Dante loves him.

He pulls his hand out and locks eyes with his twin as he licks each finger clean, palm smearing crimson across his lips.

Vergil is frozen, pale eyes staring at Dante's mouth, breathing irregular.

He loves getting to his normally composed brother like that. The reaction emboldens him.

As he's reaching back into their boyfriend's belly Dante is stopped by his brother surging forward to kiss him, shoving his tongue in, tasting every inch of his bloody mouth.

Erin moans, his insides sloshing a bit.

Dante moans, cock giving a heavy throb.

Vergil moans, pulling slowly back from the kiss, blood on his lips now too.

The way his cock slips in and out of his boyfriend's mouth as he rolls his hips after that kiss almost takes him over the edge. So he pulls out, drool-covered cock throbbing in the cool air.

Erin's panting softly, licking his lips.

Dante clears his throat, studying his lovers, watching Erin for hesitation.

There's nothing. The redhead stares him down, eyes unwavering and cock hard and weeping precum into the opening.

Fuck that's hotter than it should be. God damn he loves him.

Vergil lets out a soft moan, reaching down to slowly wrap those slender fingers around Erin's cock, stroking him in long, slow, motions.

It's a magnificent cock. Long and thick as Dante's forearm, foreskin pulled back from the head as it throbs in his brother's palm.

Ok now he's just distracted.

Erin moans softly and moves his eyes back to Vergil, licking his lips.

“Faster.”

It's a plea, not an order.

Vergil complies eagerly and Erin arches his back with a low moan.

And then Erin is pressing his own hand into the bloody cavity of his stomach, swiping it around, and then holding up the bloody mess of his fingers.

“Go on. Share nice.”

Both twins exchange a look before they lean in and start licking their boyfriend's hand clean.

Dante is sloppy, eager and almost rough. Vergil moves slowly, almost sensually.

Both have smeared blood over their chins by the time they bare all the pale skin of their lover's hand.

Erin's panting below them, his insides sloshing a bit with every breath.

“Fuck you two are beautiful.”

His voice is breathless and blissed out. God damn Dante loves him.

Vergil blushes and bites his lower lip.

“I... hadn't expected to... want to taste.”

“You like blood.”

“This is different.”

“Not yet it's not.”

Erin clears his throat loudly, interrupting the twins playful bickering.

“If you two would /fuck me/ that'd be great.”

Dante laughs softly and nods, sheathing his cock swiftly in the ginger's throat.

“Sure thing, baby.”

Vergil chokes a bit before nodding eagerly and rolling his hips, moaning lowly.

The viscera shifts, giving the brother's a view of the way Vergil's cock shifts Erin's insides.

The brothers take their pace again, fucking into their boyfriend with swift, hard, thrusts.

Dante reaches into him, wrapping his hand around Vergil's cock, sheathed inside Erin's body, and holds there, tightening it around his brother, stroking him with Erin's insides.

Vergil gasps, thrusts in sharply, stares down at the mess inside their boyfriend, shivers and moans lowly, then very suddenly throws his head back and cries out brokenly as he cums.

Dante pants softly and leans in kissing Vergil slowly, bringing him down slowly for a moment before rubbing at the head of his cock through Erin's insides.

His brother shudders and moans tipping his head back with a soft whine, murmuring curses as the overstimulation lights him on fire. Almost literally as bright blue smoke puffs out of his mouth and swirls around his fingers where they grip at Erin's hips.

Dante grins at him, purring softly.

“Damn. You know we love it when you let loose.”

Vergil pants raggedly and locks eyes with him, his own eyes glowing unnatural blue. God damn he loves him.

Erin moans around Dante's cock and Dante responds with a quick thrust before pulling out.

The massive ginger gasps for air and licks his lips around a soft whine.

And then he pushes the knife back into Dante's hand.

“More.”

It's a command this time. And Dante is all too happy to oblige.

He takes a moment to steady himself before he slices into the muscle of Erin's chest, taking out a shallow chunk and putting it in his mouth.

He chews and moans and swallows and leans in to kiss Vergil again.

Vergil gasps softly but drives his tongue into Dante's mouth to taste it.

They continue like this a while, slicing off pieces, feeding them to each other, kissing. Then Dante gets an idea.

He slices off part of Erin's forearm and slips it, and his fingers, into the ginger's mouth.

He's prepared to be bitten, or stopped, but Erin surprises him. He swirls his tongue around the brunette's fingers, groans softly, and swallows hard, consuming a piece of himself without hesitation.

Vergil moans, his cock twitching as he watches.

Dante lets out a low growl, red smoke dancing in his lashes as his eyes light up red, and swings up onto the bed, straddles Erin, and kisses him fiercely.

Vergil back up, he's prone to allowing his brother the rougher moments.

Dante grinds down on Erin and feels his length press into the gore of his midsection. His eyes go wide, he breaks the kiss and, panting hard, stares at Erin.

“Fuck I.... I wanna...”

His hips jerk a bit, more than obvious what he wants.

Erin nods, panting hard, cock throbbing and untouched since Vergil had let it go.

“Yea. Fuck. Go ahead.”

Dante shifts his position and presses forward, sheathing his cock in his boyfriend's viscera.

A deep growl leaves him and he can't stop himself from fucking into that hoot, slick, mess like a wild animal.

It doesn't take long before he's howling at the ceiling and cumming into the mess they've made of Erin's insides.

Dante comes down fast and moves without hesitation to suck the ginger off.

Erin reaches his own climax startlingly quickly, grabbing roughly at Dante's hair as his eyes flare purple and matching smoke leaves his mouth and swirls around his fingers. Dante inhales the smoke and doesn't hesitate to swallow every drop of cum before looking up and opening his mouth, showing it empty and bloodstained.

Erin groans lowly and collapses back from where he'd propped up on his elbows to watch.

“Fuck...”

“Fuck is right.”

“I agree.”

Vergil joins them again as Dante curls up to Erin's side. Both brothers are caressing and kissing every inch of the mountain of a man between them.

“You ok?”

“Mentally yea. Gonna take a minute to heal though.”

“I imagine so.”

“Was that... was it ok?”

“I absolutely hate that I enjoyed that so much. Leave it to me to be tortured for millenia and still get off on being /eaten/.”

Dante wags his finger in Erin's face.

“No no. You know kinks practiced in a consensual setting are just fine.”

“There was literally nothing safe or sane about this and if you Sex Therapist me again I'll be eating you next.”

Erin winks playfully, licks his lips, and snaps his teeth teasingly.

Vergil lets out a soft whine.

Both of the others snap their heads to look at him.

“Don't look so surprised. You're both well aware I've gotten comfortable admitting I like your teeth.”

They all laugh at that.

With the damage no longer actively occurring Erin's wounds begin to glow golden and stitch themselves back together.

It takes an hour before the gaping hole in his belly is healed over, without a scar Dante finds himself remarkably happy to note.

By then they're all halfway to sleep in a heap on the bloody bed.

“Clean up in the morning?”

Erin's sleep-roughened voice barely makes it past his lips.

Both twins nod against his shoulders and grumble an agreement.

They slip into sleep and as Dante's mind blanks his last thought is simple.

God damn he loves them.


End file.
